


Sincerely, She

by bubbleteatasteslikehappiness



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Changed their names to female names, F/F, Genderbend, I rewrote Sincerely Me, Lowkey Kleinsen?, genderbend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteatasteslikehappiness/pseuds/bubbleteatasteslikehappiness
Summary: Jaelyn helps write fake emails between Connie Murphy and Eva.





	Sincerely, She

**Author's Note:**

> that title doesn’t make sense at all but i couldn’t think of anything else oof. this is a genderbend au, by the way, in case ur confused. also, guys, i finally used actual paragraphs good job, me.

“Ok, ok,” Jaelyn said, while clicking on Google Docs on her 

“So...”, Jaelyn turned to me, her wire framed rectangle glasses glinting in the glow of the screen, “This isn’t like.... a sex thing?” She said, gesturing her hands at the empty document.

“CHRIST, NO IT’S NOT A SEX THING JAELYN, JUST WRITE IT.” I screeched, kicking the leg of her wheel chair, and she spun away a few feet. 

“Ok, ok... I’ll see what I can do.” She muttered and clicked away at the keyboard, with her feet up on her desk and the computer on her stomach.

I flopped onto her bed, my back on the bed and my legs lying up against the wall. This was the worst decision I’ve ever made. I put my life story in the hands of Jaelyn Kleinman, even if it’s fake I’d rather let Satan determine my life (then again, Jaelyn could very possibly be Satan; I’ve had that theory running through my head ever since I saw Jaelyn eat her vanilla ice cream with ketchup on it... purposefully).

Jaelyn launched off the desk and glided over to the bed on the chair’s wheels, “I made the email. Hope you like it” She winked.

“Andddd that wink just confirmed that I, in fact, will not like it.” I heavily sighed and she threw the computer on my stomach, and I definitely won’t be able to breathe for the next 3 months from that.

I sat up correctly and leaned against the wall with my back. Ok, to make sure that these letters are fully authentic, I should try imagining if Connie Murphy would actually say any of this probably really weird shit that Jaelyn wrote.

I read it in my head, “Dear Eva Hansen, we haven’t been talking a lot recently; that kinda sucks.”

I mean, we would never have said that to each other, but if we were ‘best friends’ I guess, yeah.

“But, don’t worry, I’ve been thinking about you each night;” 

That’s creepy, I don’t know if she would say that about anyone...

“I rub my nipples and start moaning with del-“, I scream, closing the computer, “FUCKING CHRIST, JAELYN, WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT.” 

I could tell she was waiting for my reaction by how she was resting her chin on her hands that were placed on the chair armrest. “Why not? It’s true.” Jaelyn shrugged and kicked the carpet to spin around in her chair. 

She really just doesn’t have a goddamn care in this world about shit.

“You-You can’t just.... write this!” I turned the computer to her, with... the nipples part.... highlighted and she paused her spinning to squint at it. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Jaelyn shrugged and opened a drawer to pop a mento in her mouth and then rinsed it down with coke (I don’t even question the weird shit she eats anymore, does she enjoy the pain?).

“Jaelyn, this-this is so un-unrealistic! Do you really think they’ll believe this?” I shoved the computer closer to her face, as if she would see how unbelievably fucking strange it is from closer up. 

Jaelyn put her hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye, “I see nothing unrealistic with the love one woman feels for another.”

I swiped the computer away from her and turned around, my face probably furiously red; anger or embarrassment? Probably both. 

“Just..” I took a deep breath in. “I’ll do it.”

She walked over to the bed and sat beside me. I shake my hands out, trying to dry the sweat off of them, and then I start to type, “I gotta tell you life without your letters has been hard.”

Jaelyn points at the sentence, “Hard? Are you-“

I take a sharp inhale and delete it, and replace it with “has been bad”.

Jaelyn wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, “Ohhhhh, Connie’s been a bad gir-“

I scream inside my mouth and delete it, replacing it with ‘has been rough’. 

“Kinky~” “I swear, I will throw you out the window right now.” “Whatever, at least I’d fall out of a house and not a tree....” Jaelyn coughed. “Acorn.” She muttered. 

I pretended to ignore her and added, “I like my parents,”

“Who says that??” Jaelyn snorted.

“WhO saYS THat??¿” I mimmicked Jaelyn, before replacing ‘like’ with ‘love’.

I added cautiously and slowly, expecting Jaelyn to jab at the words with a witty sarcastic joke but she managed to stay quiet for an entire sentence. Ok, maybe this will be a bit easier than I thought, she just needs to calm down. 

“If I stop smoking drugs then everything might be alright,” I wrote.

“Hell yeah dude, I smoke all the drugs.” Jaelyn said imitating a gangster.

“UGH, JUST FIX IT, PLEASE.” I took my hands off the keyboard and Jaelyn slid the laptop onto her lap. 

She clicked a few of the keys and rotated the computer to me, “There I fixed it.”

I read it out loud to myself, “‘If I stop smoking crack’- CRACK?” 

Jaelyn rolled her eyes and tapped the keys again, “There, ‘if I stop smoking pot then everything might be alright’, is that good?” 

“Yes... that’s literally all you needed to do.” 

We typed a few more decent sentences and tied it up with ‘Sincerely, Me’. But... it still wasn’t good enough, it had to be more convincing. My head was swirling in a whirlpool of anxiety. What if they get suspicious and figure me out? What’ll happen then-

“ugHHHhhHHHHHH, are we DONE YET?” Jaelyn threw her head back, her disaster of a bun on her head, that looked more like a hairball a cat hacked up, bounced with it.

I just noticed I had my fingernails in my mouth while I was spacing out, I took them out and wiped some of the spit on my blue striped sweater. 

“Don’t you feel like it would be weird if we only had ONE email?” I asked as convincingly as possible, Jaelyn didn’t look convinced; she looked bored.

I sighed, “I have to show that we were actually friends... ya’ know?”

“Oh my god... you’re paying me an extra 20, though.” She said, holding her hand open for a 20. 

“Fine.” I took the extra 20 dollars my mom gave me for dinner out of my black skirt pocket and slapped it in her hand. 

“Man, I’m gonna make bank off this,” Jaelyn said pinching the dollar open with both her hands, she looked up at me, “You should fake being friends with dead kids more often.”

She laughed. I didn’t. 

“Ok,” I took the computer from her again and started typing the first few sentences of another letter, this time from me to Connie.

“‘Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks’? That sounds like a white girl’s Instagram caption, not advice for dealing with depression and drug addiction, Eva.” Jaelyn scoffed.

“Whatever, I’m keeping it; it’s getting late anyway and I need to be home before my mom gets suspicious as to why I’m spending such a long time here.” 

“Suspicous as to why you’r spending such a long time here??? Dude, you make it sound like your mom thinks we’re fucking; I gotta break it to you Eva you’re not exactly my ty-“

“AGHHHHHH JUST SHUT UP, SHUT UP, LET ME WRITE.” Eva shaked her head trying to free herself of Jaelyn’s comments weird comments.

“What about ‘I’ll send you photos of the coolest looking trees’.” I muttered and typed it into the letter. 

“Absolutely not.” Jaelyn said, holding her finger on the delete key to erase it. 

~More typing later~

“And....” I clicked the last ‘e’ in ‘Sincerely, Me’. “We’re finished.” 

“God, fiNaLLy. Even I’m starting to contemplate if that was worth 40 dollars, and I’m cheap as hell.” Jaelyn complained, spinning in her chair again.

“Ok, I’m gonna get going,” I swung my brown backpack over my shoulder. 

“Alright, bye.” Jaelyn said waving a lazy farewell.

“And... thanks, I guess, for helping.” I added. 

“Yeah, don’t mention it, blondie” I cringe at the nickname. “I did it for the money anyway.” Jaelyn said crunching a bath bomb between her teeth (honestly I’m desensitized to this already). 

I was already halfway out her bedroom door before she called out, “Wait, Eva, it’s Friday night right?”. 

“Um. Yes?” I turned around.

“Well, you probably have nothing better to do literally anywhere else, so stay here. Just hang for a bit, right?” Jaelyn offered.

That’s rare, we don’t actually hang out that often without our parents forcing us to at family-friend gatherings. 

“I mean.. sure, thanks. I’ll just text my dad about it. He’s working at the hospital overnight anyway.” I said, taking my phone out and quickly sent a text to my dad about it. 

Jaelyn patted the space on the bed next to her, while she moved the cursor on her laptop, “Alright, lit. So, you up for a Netflix marathon or something?”

**Author's Note:**

> i had to add unnecessary kleinsen, sorry


End file.
